


Brotherly Love.

by millygal



Series: Season 13 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve. What the hand feels, the heart bleeds for.





	Brotherly Love.

**Author's Note:**

> 13x13 drabble. My own imagining of how that final scene came into being. It’s not even remotely right, probably, but I couldn’t ignore the possible tender sadism that went with.

Lucifer could have had any one of his simpering ass kissing minions do this for him. They could have gotten their hands dirty - dealt with the pained moans and pathetic stitch-by-stitch begging - but something tugged at the _Morning star_ , just below his navel.

Slowly, gently, with reverence, Lucifer continues to pierce quivering flesh and relish in the loud whimpering coming from Gabe’s now tightly sewn shut mouth.

An angelic brother deserves the tender touch of another, not a stinking demon with paws too big and clumsy for the job.

Lucifer ties off the knot and nods once. “All done, brother.”


End file.
